Seed
In FarmVille, seeds are used to plant crops. In order to grow anything, seeds must be purchased from the market. A farmer may only plant a seed on a plowed plot - any fallow land he wishes to plant must be plowed. There are many different kinds of seeds available. Some seeds are available all of the time, while others are Limited Edition crops, which will be available only for a specified period of time. Each seed has a cost in coins to plant, and rewards the farmer with coins and XP. Crops also take different amounts of time to grow. All of these figures are shown in the table below. If not harvested in time crops will wither. The amount of time before a crop starts withering is equal to the amount of time it takes to grow. Over the next half of growth time, random plots will wither until they are all gone. Thus, a crop that required 8 hours to grow will start to wither 8 hours after it ripens and will have random plots wither over the next 4 hour period till they are all dead (a total of 20 hours after it is planted). Plots with withered crops can be plowed and re-planted, or the withered crops may be restored using an unwither, available from the marketplace. See the wither article for complete details. Most crops can also be mastered, allowing farmers to earn coins, experience or other rewards for planting large numbers of crops over time. Generally speaking, Limited Edition crops cannot be mastered, although there have been exceptions in the past, such as the Super Pumpkin and Tomatillo. Additional enhancements have been made to crops. Using a Bushel from the farmers market allows a farmer to get double mastery points while harvesting and with a mastered crop each plot harvested gets 1 additional experience point. A lower level farmer supposedly can plant a crop not allowed by using a bushel from that crop. Crops can now earn additional cash and experience if they are grown in a Co-Op Farming challenge. From 0.25 to many additional coins per hour can be earned depending on how many crops the farmer planted for the challenge. Ribbons Ribbons associated with growing crops include: * Cream of the Crop * Foremost Fruit Farmer * Flower Power * Green Thumb * King of Compost * Vegetable Virtuoso Flowers Flowers are a kind of seed available from the market. They can be found in the flowers subsection, under the seed section. For every certain amount of a particular flower picked you will receive a flower bunch, which can be collected and stored in a Garden Shed. Sweet Seeds for Haiti Sweet Corn/Potato seeds were released with the fund raiser Sweet Seeds for Haiti, where money would be donated to charities that work in Haiti. When bought, a farmer would also be able to send the Sweet Seeds Gift Flag as a gift to his neighbors. They also never withered, making it the best to plant if you will not visit for a long time. eve Relief Fund for Haiti White Corn seeds were released on January 15, 2010 for fundraising to help survivors of the earthquake in Haiti of January 2010. See Also * Exclusive Seeds * Best land use External links * FarmCalc - interactive app that graphically compares total profit of selected crops over time, with an optional harvest delay factored in. de:Saatgut Category:Seeds